mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Capper
face, ears, paws, and tail and chest fur |voice = Taye Diggs (''English) Dušan Kollár (Czech) Gil Ofarim (German) Marcin Mroziński (Polish) Sergey Lazarev (Russian) Štefan Martinovič (Slovak) Esteban Desco (Latin American Spanish) |singing voice =Mauren Mendo (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #B67F2C |headerfontcolor =#362D57}} Capper is a male anthropomorphic cat who appears as a supporting character in My Little Pony The Movie. He is a Klugetown con artist and former aristocrat from Abyssinia. He is called Capper Dapperpaws in some merchandise. Development and design Concept art for Capper dated October 2015 in the art book The Art of My Little Pony: The Movie shows him going through various design iterations, including a black-footed ferret, a Siberian Husky, and a honey badger. According to the film's art director Rebecca Dart, Capper was originally going to be an anthropomorphic fox with a scorpion tail named "Mendax" (the Latin word for "liar"). Concept art dated March 7, 2016 shows that he was also called "Tybalt" at one point. Depiction in the film Capper appears in My Little Pony The Movie as one of the film's new supporting characters. He first appears curiously noticing the Mane Six when they enter Klugetown. When the ponies attract too much attention from the Klugetowners, Capper scares them off by claiming the ponies are infected with the fictional pastelus coloritis. He then offers to serve as the ponies' guide and protector through Klugetown on their way to find the "Queen of the Hippos", but he secretly makes plans to sell the ponies to crime boss Verko in order to settle his debt. Capper charms Twilight Sparkle's friends, and Rarity surprises him with a generous gesture as thanks for helping them. Twilight learns that the "Hippos" they seek are actually the Hippogriffs and that Capper was less than truthful with them. Before Capper can escort the ponies to the Hippogriffs' location, Verko appears, exposing Capper's true dishonest intentions. After the Mane Six escape from Tempest Shadow on a departing airship, Tempest takes Capper prisoner and demands to know where they're going, Capper, remembering Rarity's earlier generosity, points Tempest toward Black Skull Island in the opposite direction. When Capper's deception is later revealed, Tempest punishes him—as well as Captain Celaeno and her pirate crew for harboring the Mane Six in secret—by destroying their airship and stranding them on the Basalt Beach. Later, after Twilight is captured by Tempest and taken back to Canterlot, Capper appears before Twilight's friends and offers to help them save her, along with Captain Celaeno's crew and Princess Skystar. In order to sneak into the city, Capper poses as a chef delivering a congratulatory cake to the Storm King that the pirates and Skystar hide inside, and the rest of the Mane Six pose as Capper's prisoners. Though they successfully infiltrate the heavily guarded city, their facade is soon exposed, and they are forced to fight their way past the Storm King's forces. At one point, Capper uses Spike as a flamethrower to fend off the Storm Guards. When the Storm King creates a twister to rip the city apart, Capper helps Twilight's friends break through with Pinkie Pie's party cannon. After the Storm King is defeated, Capper joins his new friends in celebrating at the Friendship Festival, and Rarity presents him with a new cape and top hat. Other depictions IDW comics Capper, minus his red coat, appears on pages 5 and 11 of My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel Issue #1, where his hometown of Panthera, Abyssinia is invaded by the Storm King and his minions. Capper, alongside his friend Chummer, also appears on page 16 witnessing the Storm King's ship get pillaged by a gang of pirate parrots. In Issue #2, Capper and Chummer stow away on one of the Storm King's ships and end up being dragged along during the sky pirates' attack. Celaeno offers to let them join her pirate crew, and they accept. When the Storm King catches up, Capper and Chummer hijack one of the empty airships and make their own getaway. Capper's origin story serves as the basis of Issue #3. After their escape from the Storm King in Issue #2, Capper and Chummer's airship crashes in the desert. They eventually find their way to Klugetown, where they scam and pickpocket for money and food. While Chummer is content with this lifestyle, Capper dreams of leaving the life of a thief behind one day. Their thievery soon draws the attention of Verko, and they decide to sell him the Misfortune Malachite in exchange for an airship to leave Klugetown. However, Chummer, unwilling to give up the life of a thief, betrays both Capper and Verko and tries to leave with the airship and the Malachite. When Capper attempts to stop him, the airship is accidentally set on fire. As Chummer abandons Capper in Klugetown and departs on the burning airship, Capper dons a red coat and renounces his friendship with Chummer. Software My Little Pony (mobile game) Capper is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's limited-time story centered around him and Captain Celaeno is based on the events of the movie, but diverts into another series of events where he, Captain Celaeno, and her crew escape the destruction of the latter's ship and lead the people of Klugetown to revolt against Verko. He is available as a limited-time prize. Hasbro.com description Capper, a smooth-talking (and singing) con-artist, was once a swanky aristocrat living the high-life with pride and dignity. After a deal gone wrong with the Storm King left Capper penniless and in a lifelong debt, he now relies on his wit and charm to make ends meet. Though he may seem cunning, Capper's crimes aren't driven by malice. ''My Little Pony Friendship Club'' description Capper, a smooth-talking (and singing) con-artist, was once a swanky aristocrat living the high-life with pride and dignity. That is, until Storm King came into power. A deal gone wrong turned Capper's threads on fleek into colorless rags, leaving Capper penniless and in a lifelong debt with the Storm King. To make ends meet, he relies on his wit and charm, distracting unsuspecting victims from his quick hands and swift tail. Capper's crimes aren't driven by malice. At his core, he feels a deep insecurity at his fall from grace, and believes his appearance dictates his status. ''The Art of My Little Pony The Movie'' description ''CAPPER, a smooth-talking (and singing) con-artist, was once a swanky aristocrat living the high life with pride and dignity. That is, until the Storm King came into power. A deal gone wrong left Capper penniless and in lifelong debt with the Storm King. To make ends meet, he relies on his wit and charm, distracting unsuspecting victims from his quick hands and swift tail. Capper's crimes aren't driven by malice. At his core, he feels a deep insecurity at his fall from grace, and believes his appearance dictates his status.'' Merchandise Capper has at least one toy released as a tie-in for My Little Pony The Movie: a molded figure packaged with a brushable Rarity figure in the My Little Pony The Movie Styling Friends set. The toy's packaging identifies Capper as "Capper Dapperpaws". Personality Capper is portrayed as smooth-talking, streetwise, and opportunistic, able to charm others with his charismatic personality and quick wit. He initially sees the Mane Six as a means to settle his debt, but after Rarity's show of generosity, he chooses to help them by throwing Tempest off their trail in spite of the risk to himself. Capper also demonstrates heroism and loyalty by joining Twilight's friends in their campaign to rescue Twilight and free Canterlot from the Storm King's iron grip. Quotes Gallery See also * References Category:Non-pony characters Category:Orphaned characters Category:Supporting characters